La semana de mala suerte
by CallMeAutumnQueen
Summary: Octavian no esta teniendo una buena semana desde que Percy Jackson llegó. Y esta semana es importante: se acercan las elecciones para pretor. ¿Podrá Octavian recuperarse de los contratiempos antes de que sea demasiado tarde? (Traducción de la historia "The Week of Rotten Luck" de quicksilversquared)


_**Esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de la historia original "The Week of Rotten Luck", de quicksilversquared. Repito, la historia NO me pertenece a mi, tan solo la traducción. Si te intereza leer la verción original en ingles, al final de la historia se encuentran el link a ella, y al perfil del autor. Ahora si, a leer.**_

Octavian estaba teniendo un pésimo día incluso antes de que todos sus planes quedarán en la nada. No, tacha eso, estaba teniendo una pésima semana.

Todo comenzó cuando ese _grekus_ llegó. Por supuesto, primero parecía como si fuera sólo otro recluta, tan solo un poco mayor de lo normal. Y, por supuesto, estaba ese pequeño detalle de que llegó cargando a una diosa, pero eso podía ser ignorado. Después de todo, Juno le gustaban sus entradas dramáticas. Todos los dioses lo hacían. Y el otro pequeño, molesto detalle (del que Octavian había tenido una profecía / advertencia: el _grekus_ ha llegado) hacía que los lares se mostraran asustadizos alrededor del él.

Pero por supuesto, Octavian todavía tenía ventaja, con su don de la profecía. Él podía manipular a este chico nuevo, no había problema. Además, fue enviado a la Quinta.

Claramente inferior y ninguna amenaza. Octavian se mantenía seguro sobre su posición como próximo pretor.

Y luego los juegos de guerra sucedieron. La Primera y Segunda defendiendo, la Tercera, Cuarta y Quinta atacando. Ni siquiera intentó adivinar el resultado, ya que era evidente: la Primera y Segunda corte iban a ganar, como siempre, y la Quinta recibiría una paliza y sería la burla de los otros.

Seguro dentro de las paredes, Octavian rió y bromeó con sus allegados de la corte número uno. Los defensores siguieron gritando reportes de progreso, riéndose de los esfuerzos de la Quinta corte. Octavian sonrió y trepó la pared para mirar con diversión. La Quinta corte no era nada contra los cañones de agua, trastabillando de atrás para adelante patéticamente. Sonrió y palmeó al manejador de los cañones de agua más cercano en el hombro:

-Buen trabajo, Samuel, continúa así.

Octavian se paseó por detrás de todos los defensores de la pared, dándoles cumplidos y compartiendo bromas. Incluso si el resultado del juego era ya obvio, no había razones para perder el tiempo. Después de todo, el festival de Fortuna estaba llegando rápido, al igual que las elecciones de pretor. El tiempo perfecto para halagar a los otros, y asegurarse de que votaran por él. Las elecciones estaban tan cerca de estar en la bolsa, que casi podía saborearlo. Verse a sí mismo sentado en la silla de pretor, dándoles a otros órdenes, y mandando campistas en esas búsquedas que él siempre quiso. Eclipsando a Reyna, de una vez por todas. Después de todo, era él el que tenía el verdadero poder.

\- ¡Probablemente deberíamos cambiar lugares con los otros, chicos! -Octavian dijo medio bromeando y sonriendo. -¡Después de todo, no pueden acaparar toda la diversión!

Hubo una risa colectiva, y Octavian sonrió cuando el acuerdo de los legionarios llegó desde abajo. Hubo un rápido movimiento de pies mientras los campistas intercambiaban lugares riendo y bromeando.

Octavian sonrió. Por ahora, todo bien. El estado de ánimo en las cresterías era alta, y él era mayormente el responsable. Escaneó el campo (sin amenazas, por supuesto), y descendió a el nivel principal para continuar circulando entre los legionarios.

Luego todo se fue al demonio.

Comenzó lo suficientemente lento, seguro, solo el probatio, la chica de Plutón devuelta de la muerte, y el hijo de Neptuno de alguna manera acercándose a las paredes. Realmente cerca. Por supuesto que no era problema alguno, iban a ser arrebatados con un cañón de agua.

No tomaron en cuenta los poderes del nuevo sobre el agua, lo que en realidad deberían haber previsto. Hijo de Neptuno. Por su puesto él tendría poderes sobre el agua. Y por supuesto ese poder le permitiría explotar cañones y extinguir los escorpiones, y por lo tanto derribar la primera línea de defensa, las armas de larga distancia.

Entonces, de repente, el ánimo alegre y pacífico en las cresterías se tornó pánico mientras los defensores eran lanzados en el aire en las siguientes explosiones, lo que dejó fuera un tercio de las fuerzas de Octavian. Pudó solo mirar con descrédito mientras Frank, el probatio, se impulsaba a sí mismo sobre la pared y procedía a noquear otra buena parte de los legionarios, seguido de Hazel, luego Percy Jackson. Los miembros de la Quinta que eran considerados los mayores rechazos habían conseguido pasar la primera pared.

De. Ninguna. Maldita. Forma.

Por su puerto, para hacer las cosa peores, él estubó boqueando como un bobo mientras los otros legionarios alrededor de él se colocaban en formación. Su compañero centurión tuvo que codearlo para hacer que entrara en acción.

Las cosas solo fueron a peor desde allí. Las cresterías se habían despejado, y, por lo que se escuchaba, estaban a punto de ser sobrepasados por el resto de la Quinta corte y un elefante. Octavian gritó a sus tropas que se mantuvieran firmes y derribar a los tres rechazados, pero su voz, por alguna inexplicable razón, salió en un realmente alto pitido, como una chica gritando.

Qué embarazoso.

Luego, para completar su imagen de audaz, invencible líder, Octavian fue noqueado por no menos que el nuevo, la empuñadura de la espada estampandose contra su casco, y Octavian se retorció, inconsciente for el resto del juego.

Una vez que el juego termino (¿Que quieres decir con que la Quinta ganó? ¿al menos logramos lastimar algunos de ellos? ¿no? ¿qué quieres decir con "no"?) y al fin alguien tuvo la decencia de darle un poco de nectar para despertarlo y ayudarlo con el punzante dolor de cabeza percy le dió (ese chico iba a caer).

Definitivamente no era la culpa de Octavian si su _pilum_ terminó dejando su mano y empalando a uno de los miembros de la Quinta corte. Al menos nadie lo vió.

Eso hubiera sido muy, muy malo.

Como, átenlo-y-ahoguenlo-en-el-río-malo.

Luego Marte apareció. Esto pudo haber sido una buena cosa, pero para Octavian era terrible. Primero que nada, tenía que arrastrarse ante los pies de alguien más, lo que era siempre malo para su imagen, incluso si era arrastrarse en frente de un dios. Incluso si era el segundo más importante dios de Roma. Luego él hizo algunas asunciones que eran, de acuerdo con Marte, incorrectas, y fue cortado en la más degradante forma posible. Marte lo hizo lucir como un idiota. "Hey, arrastrarte ante mi y llamame genial, y haré de ti un estúpido. Pero si te paras ante mi y haces totalmente las cosas mal, actuare como si fuéramos viejos amigos."

In-jus-to. Por supuesto, Lord Marte lo amenazaría a él. Hacerlo volver atrás sobre sus pasos y lucir como un bobo. Pero no con Percy, noooo. Por supuesto que no.

Y Frank. Él fue reclamado. Por el segundo mayor dios romano. Octavian estaba orgulloso de ser un legado, pero el dios del que descendía no eran muy importante para los romanos, comparados con otros dioses. Arquería era para débiles, de acuerdo con la mayoría de los romanos, y Apolo era el dios de la arquería (y poseía, y el sol). Y Octavian no era mestizo, o incluso un cuarto de dios, o un octavo de dios. Frank era suertudo, siendo reclamado. Y por supuesto él obtuvo todo tipo de atención.

Octavian no era un campista feliz. La única cosa buena de toda la tarde fue que el campista que el no tan accidentalmente había ensartado había vuelto a la vista, así que parecía que no habría investigación. Lo que era bueno. No tan bueno como ser elegido pretor, pero mucho, mucho mejor que ser arrojado al río para ahogarse.

* * *

La siguiente mañana comenzó bastante bien. Las reuniones del senado eran el dominio de Octavian, ya que tenía un don para persuadir a otros con sus palabras. Después de usar la promoción de Frank para su ventaja y burlarse de aquello que iban en la búsqueda, y de Percy Jackson en particular (el iba a obtener su venganza por Percy haberlo hecho quedar como un tonto en los juegos de guerra) Octavian se estaba sintiendo bastante bien. Ni siquiera algunos de sus compañeros de corte haciendo burla de sus estridentes gritos la noche anterior podía arruinar su humor. Al menos, no mucho.

Después de que los tres partieran, Octavian pudo respirar libremente. Él podía burlarse de ellos, tratar de arruinar la imágen que habían obtenido la noche anterior como buenos guerreros.

Normalmente hubiera sido un perfectamente buen plan, pero los otros estaban, aunque a regañadientes, admirando a los tres advenedizos semidioses. De alguna forma, habían logrado acercarse a la pared para usar sus poderes y derivar a las mejores cortes de la legión. Y tenían que admitir que Percy era un buen guerrero, incluso si su estilo no era romano.

Octavian fulminó con la mirada a la nada con celos. Pero lo dejó ir, o lo intentó, al menos, e hizo su mejor intento de mostrar que eran un líder que valía la pena durante sus actividades, de tratar de borrar la no tan halagadora memoria de su grito la noche anterior de la memoria de su corte.

Su plan falló. Épicamente.

Primero, durante el entrenamiento de águila, intentó un poco demasiado hacerse ver y dió un salto mortal al aterrizar, pero espero demasiado antes de curvarse en una bola y se dislocó un hombro. Su chillido de dolor tenía pocas esperanzas de desaparecer de la mente de sus compañeros pronto. Para agregar sal a la herida, notó varios legionarios riendo de su mala suerte.

Como si eso no era suficiente, la mala suerte pareció estar afectando a Octavian en sus actividades. Primero hizo un grave error en la clase de Latín, luego tropezó con su gladius durante lucha de espadas, luego la tira de cuero de su escudo se rompió por negligencia ("En serio, Octavian, tienes que tener más cuidado con tu equipamiento. Tal vez deberías pasar más tiempo haciendo tus deberes básicos en vez de tratar de sobrepasar a Reyna", un chico de Vulcano le dijo después de que Octavian se quejó con él por la calidad de su escudo), después volcó su jugo en la cena sobre sí mismo. En vez de lucir como un firme y determinado líder, parecía un idiota.

El resto de la semana no fue mejor. Recibió una paliza (una gran, gran paliza) de un chico de la Tercera corte en su segundo año de servicio durante la práctica de lucha de espada, y fue una pérdida tan épica que ni siquiera lo podía hacer pasar por un "lo deje ganar". Oh, no, era obvio que Octavian había estado peleando con todo lo que tenía, o, mejor dicho, que había estado usando algunos trucos que lucían bien hasta que el chico joven le dió varios cortes y él estubo desarmado en el piso. Pasó el resto del día cuidando ambos, sus heridas y su orgullo, resguardado en el templo de Jupiter.

Al día siguiente, Octavian estaba tratando de pavonearse otra vez, esta vez durante arquería. Supuso que no podría equivocarse en eso, con él estando relacionado con Apolo y todo eso. Estaba equivocado. Después de intentar corregir el agarre de una compañera más joven y finalmente declarar que él tendría que mostrarle la manera correcta, falló el objetivo.

Tres veces seguidas. Bueno, no el objetivo exactamente, pero no dió en el blanco. Y el círculo por fuera del blanco. Y el círculo fuera del círculo fuera del blanco. Y el círculo fuera del círculo fuera de...bueno, te haces una idea. Su flecha apenas había dado en el borde. La chica más joven se partía de la risa hasta que le dió su mejor mirada feroz.

El día después de eso, tropezó durante la asamblea de legiones, y desde que la primera corte estaba en el lugar de honor, estaba en frente de todos. Ciertamente no ayudó que varios de los fantasmas de las cortes menores, fantasmas de los que se había reído por pertenecer a cortes debiluchas, se rieran de su desfortuna.

El día del festival de Fortuna, Octavian decidió retirarse al templo de Jupiter por la primera mitad del día para, en sus palabras, "intentar adivinar algo que tal vez nos ayude: estrategias de batalla, ayuda del exterior, preparaciones especiales, cosas de ese estilo", lo que tuvo el doble bonus de lucir bien por él y su lealtad, y mantenerlo de seguir siendo avergonzado. Nadie podía sobrepasarse con él en el área de profecías. Él también había pedido estar a solas, para concentrarse mejor.

Por cómo había resultado, fue una muy buena idea. Los augurios no se estaban comportando. Un rayo brilló, un truena resonó, el algodón de los ositos de peluches fue regado como una cascada, pero todo lo que Octavian obtuvo eran las advertencias de que un enorme ejército venía en camino, y que habría un inesperado héroe. Octavian saltó esperanzado con la parte de "inesperado héroe ". ¿Alguna pista ahí? Rasgó un Medusa beanie de bebé y desparramó el relleno con cuidado. Probablemente solo obtendría iniciales pero...Octavian canturreo en Latín, tratándose de enfocar. Inspecciono el relleno.

¿Una "P"? No, no, eso no podía ser. Después de todo, Octavian no tenía una "P" en su nombre. Lo removió un poco y canturreo un poco más. Miró una vez más. El relleno seguía sin indicar que él, Octavian, sería el héroe.

Probablemente solamente estaba mirando desde el ángulo incorrecto. Se movió un par de centímetros a la derecha y entrecerró los ojos. No, ni cerca. A la izquierda, y la cabeza inclinada. Todavía no. Octavian se quejó en frustración después de intentar varios ángulos por varios minutos sin conseguir aún una "O". Removió el relleno, he intentó mirarlo al revés parado de manos. Ahora...si inclinaba su cabeza tan solo un poquito y entrecerraba sus ojos...si, ahora había claramente una "O". O por Octavian.

-Por el amor de los dioses, ¿qué estás haciendo?- La voz de Reyna cortó a través de los pensamientos de Octavian. Enseguida cayó de bruces y se raspó la rodilla.

-Nuevas técnicas de augures, no esperaría que lo entendieras- Octavian mintió fácilmente, tratando de tener su toga colgando correctamente de nuevo. Un para de bruscos tirones más y se enderezó.

-Ya veo- Reyna no se veía como si le creyera por completo -¿Aprendiste algo nuevo, entonces, de esta nueva técnica?

-Oh, si, - Octavian exclamó, su mente corriendo a toda velocidad intentando encontrar algún nuevo dato que haya descubierto- habrá centauros salvajes entre las líneas de los atacantes.

Reyna suspiró en resignación.

-Ya lo sabía por los reportes de los exploradores, y tu deberías saberlo también, si hubieras estado escuchando en vez de estar tratando de venderte a ti mismo como pretor. Vine a decirte que el almuerzo será servido temprano, luego todos se prepararán para la batalla esta tarde. Termina con lo que sea que estabas haciendo, luego supongo que sera mejor que te nos unas.- Dió un rápido, condescendiente vistazo a la pila de algodón, luego abandonó la sala, su capa púrpura revoloteando detrás de ella. Octavian murmuró un par de palabras sobre interferentes pretores fariseos, luego tironeo su toga y pisoteo todo el camino abajo hasta el comedor.

El almuerzo fue, predeciblemente, depresivo, armaduras colocadas tan cerca a las sillas como era posible, en caso de que el ataque comenzara mientras todavía comían, incluso a pesar de que Octavian les había dicho que el ataque comenzaría a media tarde, más probablemente a las dos. Estaba un poco molesto de que hubiera ciertas personas (como Reyna) que parecieran tener tan poca fe en sus poderes. Centinelas guardaban las puertas, y vigilantes habían sido colocados por todo el campamento.

Ok, seguro que los augurios habían estado poco claros últimamente, y tuvo un poco de problemas con el último (el verso de 'el griego ha llegado' con el 'el gallo ha gritado') y tal vez no fue la mejor idea entregar esa pequeña confusión a Reyna. Pensó que sería divertido y la haría un poco menos hostil con él, después de todo el campamento no podía ser dirigido correctamente si los pretores no se podían soportar, pero, por el contrario, ella vió la malinterpretación como un reflejo de su pobre dominio de sus poderes. Pero eso no significaba que Octavian era incompetente. Solo significaba que precisaba un mejor suministro de ositos de peluches. Si, tal vez eran caros, pero ¿podría alguien realmente culparlo si era muy difícil leer esos rellenos baratos hechos en china? Ni siquiera era verdadero relleno en la mayoría de los ositos, era chirriante plástico. Pésima calidad.

* * *

La pelea no iba como Octavian esperaba, tampoco. Era mejor de lo que podía haber sido, por supuesto, su voz no había alcanzado los

registros altos para nada, incluso sonando demandante y, se atrevía a decir, varonil, lo justo para un puesto de pretor. Sus armas y varias piezas de armadura se mantuvieron intactas, con la pequeña excepción de los bordes estando un poco corroídos por esos bastardos basiliscos. Los romanos estaban perdiendo, pero no estaban siendo masacrados, solo separados y obligados a retroceder, lenta pero seguramente.

Pero Octavian había perdido una discusión con sus compañeros de corte sobre el lugar apropiado para un centurión durante la batalla. Octavian pensaba que en medio de las líneas, lo suficientemente lejos para ver que estaba sucediendo, pero no en peligro de ser de salir lastimado o quedar imposibilitado para dirigir.

Por supuesto, no lo dijo exactamente así. Primero había preguntado qué habría pasadosi ambos centuriones salían lesionados, o , los dioses tuvieran merced, asesinados. Habría completo y total caos si nu hubiera un líder en las cortes. ¡No serían tan fuertes como en un grupo! Y precisaban ser fuertes, para que ese terrible gigante y su ejército pudiera ser derrotado. Entonces, él se preguntaba, ¿probablemente los centuriones deberían estar un poco más atrás, de modo de que hubiera menos chances de que tal cosa sucediera?

No lo compraron.

No podía culparlos por completo, después de todo, si él estuviera en su lugar, él no queriría arriesgar su cuello cuando los líderes no lo hacían, pero no quería morir antes de poder convertirse en pretor.

Luego, después de media hora peleando, Octavian inconscientemente noto que Percy, Hazel, y Frank habían retornado de su búsqueda. O, al menos, Percy y Hazel lo habían hecho. Probablemente demasiados asustados para continuar y decidieron volver al campamento en desgracia. No vio a Frank. Posiblemente había sido asesinado. Octavian devolvió su atención de vuelta al monstruo con el que estaba peleando y lo convirtió en polvo.

Nunca ganarían a este ritmo.

Hubo una conmoción detrás suyo, por donde la Quinta y Tercera corte estaban peleando por sus vidas. Octavian figuró que las cortes, al menos la Quinta, que manga de perdedores, debían haber caído. Resopló y esquivó una roca flotante, luego cortó a un espíritu de granos en pedazos.

Un par de minutos después, hubo aclamaciones por donde la Quinta y Tercera corte peleaba, Octavian supuso que tal vez la Quinta había logrado sobrevivir (que lastima) o tal vez la Tercera había ido en su ayuda de algún modo.

Que equivocado que estaba.

No mucho después de eso, Reyna estaba gritando para que se reagruparan en el águila.

-¿Qué aguila?, Octavian pensó -Ha estado perdida por siglos, el veneno de Polybotes debe de haberle afectado el cerebro.

Y luego, lo siguiente que supo, rayos volaban a lo largo del valle, incinerando monstruos por todo el lugar. Percy, el griego, sostenía el poste del águila.

No, pensó Octavian. Él no podía ser el héroe. Estaba implicado en el relleno que el héroe tendría una gran posibilidad de convertirse en pretor.

-He trabajado mucho más duro por esto de lo que él lo ha hecho. No. Simplemente no.

Pero por supuesto que tendría que celebrar, porque un buen romano apoya a sus aliados y celebra sus éxitos. Y octavian era un buen romano, a pesar de lo algunos pudieran decir.

La batalla honestamente fue mejor mucho mejor después de eso, y después de que las Amazonas se mostrarán.

¿Porqué no podían haberse mostrado antes así Percy y sus amigos no quedaban como los grandes héroes? Octavian se preguntó de mal humor, apuñalando a un cíclope.

Desafortunadamente, perdió su objetivo y tuvo que ser salvado por el gigante perro del infierno que Percy había estado cabalgando. Un chasquido de esas gigantes mandíbulas, y el cíclope era polvo. Octavian se vió tentado a apuñalar al perro, honestamente, ¿quien se pensaba que era, derrotando a un cíclope cuando el gran Octavian no podía?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Octavian vio a Percy huyendo de Polybotes. Titubeó y se quedó mirando sin creerlo. Esto era perfecto, el chico que (casi) todo el mundo consideraba un héroe, ¿huyendo? Seguro, era de un gigante, pero de todas formas. Huir era de cobardes. Los romanos no eran cobardes. Ergo, Percy no era un verdadero romano.

Los próximos minutos fueron un borrón mientras los romanos acababan a los monstruos, y luego Octavian podía ver claramente lo que pasaba. El gigante iba todavía detrás de Percy, pero se iban acercando a la línea Pomeranian. Octavian se sonrío. Percy era un idiota. Como si él pudiera pelear contra un gigante y un dios de frontera molesto al mismo tiempo.

Luego las cosas se salieron de su camino: en vez de conseguir Percy matarse a sí mismo por molestar a un dios y a un gigante, el dios se molestó con el gigante y se pusó de lado de Percy. Percy se removió un poco, Polybotes pateo y rompió la estatua de Terminus. Percy se las arregló para golpear a Polyblotes, y luego estrellar la cabeza de Terminus en su nariz.

El gigante se disolvió. Percy era el héroe. Octavian miró en descreencia mientras los romanos rodeaban a Percy, levantandolo en un escudo y cantanco "pretor" una y otra vez.

No. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Octavian no había trabajado tan duro, y arriesgado tanto, para la posición de pretor serle arrebatada así. Odiaba todo el ser levantado-en-un-escudo-cosa, las personas no pensaban claramente después de una batalla, en su opinión. Muchas emociones a flor de piel, y decisiones apresuradas eran hechas.

Como esta, y la anterior cuando Jason fue nombrado pretor después de que Sammy muriera en la batalla contra los Titanes. En ambos casos, Octavian era claramente la mejor opción, pero alguien logró eclipsarlo en el campo de batalla.

Las pocas horas siguientes fueron un borrón de negación, incluso mientras Octavian quemaba el símbolo de Neptuno, SPQR, y una línea en el antebrazo de Percy y lo promovia a pretor. Escucho celosamente mientras sus compañeros campistas alentaban a Percy, incluso cuando él protestaba que él no era la mejor persona para el puesto.

Maldita sea que tienes razón, Octavian apenas se contuvo de gruñir.

Luego, como cereza del pastel de la semana, hubo una reunión de senado al día siguiente. Ya estaba en un estado de ánimo agrio, y su falta de sueño no ayudaba, ni tampoco escuchar a los otros alabar el comportamiento de Percy en batalla, ni tampoco escuchar a Terminus siendo tan amable con Percy (demasiado amable, en realidad) y luego él, Octavian, fue reprendido por tener la toga arrugada y el pelo despeinado. No importaba que el pelo de Percy fuera un desastre, oh no, ¡solo alaben al héroe por la batalla de ayer!

La reunión del senado, normalmente el territorio de poder de Octavian ya que Reyna no era realmente buena hablando , termino con otra humillación para él.

Cuando Percy mencionó a los griegos llegando, Octavian saltó, viendo su oportunidad. Todos los romanos odiaban a los griegos, esos manipuladores. Excepto por Percy.

El parecía estar bien con el barco de guerra de los griegos llegando al campamento romano. Octavian decidió ir con una vieja táctica: usar al enemigo en común para unir a las personas; desaste de ellos y te seguirán. Estaban comenzando a caer en sus redes cuando Percy lo interrumpió, y la fachada de poder de Octavian se derrumbó mientras Percy tomaba el piso. Todos los bien pensados argumentos de Octavian fueron dejados de lados, y el senado y Reyna tomaron el lado de Percy.

El único lado bueno era que Percy había jurado con su vida que los griegos no tenían malas intenciones. Octavian no iba a dejarlo olvidar, oh, podían estar seguro de ello.

Probablemente la siguiente semana iba a ser mejor, y él recibiría el puesto de pretor después de todo.

* * *

**(N.A)¡Espero que te guste! No quería que fuera tan largo, pero, oh, bueno….me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico, o palabras raras. Mi computadora está actuando raro y no escribe algunas letras a veces, y algunas cosas no las corrige el autocorrector.**

**¡Por favor comenta!**

**_(N.T) Esta es mi primera traducción que alguna vez haya hecho así que si algo no concuerda...¡ya saben porque es!_**

**_Comenzé con este pequeño proyecto con la intención de hacer llegar más y más historias en ingles que me gustan a personas que aún no tienen la habilidad suficiente para entenderlas, así que si eres uno de ellos, puedes pasarte por mi perfil en donde proximamente estare publicando más de estas historias._**

**_Sé lo que es que te guste algo de otro país, y no poder entenderlo porque no comparten el idioma, y siempre he querido cerrar esa brecha entre culturas...¡y ya era hora de comenzar!_**

**_ www . fanfiction s / 8106988 / 1 / The-Week - of - Rotten - Luck : (link (sin los espacios) a la historia original. También puedes encontrarla como "The week of rotten luck" en el perfil del autor, quicksilversquared)_**

**_ www . fanfiction u / 3711592 / quicksilversquared ) (link (sin los espacios) al perfil del autor, quicksilversquared)_**


End file.
